Artemis Cracks
by DeathOfShadows001
Summary: Artemis goes insane. Got the third chapter up:) please keep sending reviews
1. Default Chapter

I DO NOT OWN ARTEMIS FOWL, ANY CHARACTERS, AND NAMES OF PLACES OR ANYTHING!! EOIN COLFER DOES!!!!!!!!  
  
Note: Artemis is now 16 years old.  
  
For the past few years, Artemis Fowl II had been troubled. Both his parents and Butler could tell this. He had been paranoid, always afraid, he talked to things other people didn't see, and he had an obsession with death. He always talked in his sleep, about killing people, and running away from the law. But, his parents never took him to counselling, out of fear of what he might become if angered.  
  
One day, Artemis found a mouse crawling around Fowl manor. He snatched it up and sneaked into the kitchen. He grabbed a knife and with one clean hit took the mouse's head right off. He started to laugh and lick the blood off the knife and his fingers. Butler walked in earlier and saw the whole thing. It was that day that he was sentenced to the Institute for the Criminally Insane  
  
Artemis sat in the long black limo, staring out of the window, wondering where they were going. (his parents had not told him). Butler was sitting beside him and his parents across from him. In between them was a table with a bottle of champagne and a carton of juice, with a corkscrew in the middle. He asked his parents where they were going, for the third time in five minutes, but they just said it was a surprise. Artemis didn't like surprises; he liked to know what was going to happen.  
  
After thirty minutes of driving, the limo pulled over.  
  
"We're here Arty," Angeline said.  
  
Artemis looked out the window and saw the building. A large sign over the entrance said Dublin Institute for the Criminally Insane. Suddenly, Artemis snapped. Reaching to the table in the middle of the space, he grabbed the corkscrew, and stabbed butler in the neck, killing him instantly. In a flash, he grabbed Butler's gun and shot three times, killing his parents and the driver of the limo, feeling excited and happy as he saw the blood spurt from their wounds. He went up to the front of the limo and grabbed the Desert Eagle and extra ammo from the glove box. He abandoned the limo and started to run, nowhere In particular, just away from the scene of the crime. 


	2. A plan

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS SO FAR!! I DO OWN DR. AQUITAS AND THE GUARDS IN THIS CHAPTER THOUGH.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dr. Aquitas wiped a bead of sweat off of his brow. He was frightened of the pale boy sitting in front of him, his cold, merciless blue eyes, his gaunt look, and his pale skin. He was mostly frightened because he knew of all the people this child had killed, and because the boy was only 14 when he did it.  
  
"Artemis, do you have any regret over your actions at all?"  
  
"Dr. Aquitas, if you ask me that question one more time, I will take your pen and shove it through your neck."  
  
The old doctor glanced up to make sure the guards were still there. He was slightly reassured once he saw them but still, he took his pen, as well as any other pointy objects and locked them in his desk.  
  
They sat in a small, dark room, with only a desk, two chairs, and four guards in each corner. It was Artemis' second week here, in one of the most secure mental institutes in the world. Dr. Aquitas was ready to quit, just to get away from this boy.  
  
"Well Artemis, it is time to go."  
  
"Thank god," he replied. Normally he would have come back with a snappy retort but a mental institute can really do a number on you. Artemis walked to the door and the guards put handcuffs on him. They escorted him to his cell where they took off his handcuffs and locked him in.  
  
Artemis walked over to the stone basin inset in the wall. It was full of clear, cool water. He splashed some on his face and reached for a towel. As he was grabbing the towel, his hand knocked something off of the edge of the sink. "A comb," Artemis said to himself. He had a plan. 


	3. Executing the Plan

Again, I do not own Artemis fowl. Eoin Colfer Does  
  
The security guard was walking down the hallways, checking up on the patients. When he got to Artemis Fowls room, he saw a strange sight.  
  
"Prisoner, why are you eating your comb?" he asked the boy.  
  
"Because sir, it tastes better than the wretched food you give out here."  
  
"This is a Mental Institute, not the Whitehouse. What do you expect, caviar?"  
  
"Actually, yes."  
  
"Well, if you didn't kill your parents, maybe you would be eating caviar at home." Artemis stopped talking and went back to "Eating his comb".  
  
A few hours passed and Artemis was finally called to go to his therapy session. He followed the security guard to Dr. Aquitas' office. Artemis went through the normal 1 hour session in which all he did was think about the comb up his sleeve. At the end of the hour, Artemis got up and walked up to the guards and held out his hands. As the guard reached out to put on the cuffs, Artemis grabbed the chain, and in a flash, pulled the guard closer and stabbed him in the neck with the comb. (Before he was "Eating the comb" right? He was actually sharpening it.)  
  
He quickly grabbed the hand cuffs and threw them at the other guard. The moment of distraction was all he needed to grab the man's gun and shoot him.  
  
"Now, Dr. Aquitas," Artemis said. "Where would you like me to shoot you?" That was when the Dr. hit a button under his desk. An alarm went off inside the building. Artemis instantly shot Aquitas and ran towards the door. He pulled open the door and stumbled into the hallway. He racked his brain, trying to figure out where the exit was, but he could not remember. So, he turned left and ran. "I hope they aren't chasing me," he thought. "I'm almost out of breath already."  
  
Artemis whipped around a corner only to come to a big steel door that was slightly ajar. A sign over top of the door said in big, red letters, ARMORY. 


End file.
